Veemon's Party
by Pulsar
Summary: Veemon throws a party at Daisuke's house for all the digimon...while Daisuke isn't home, naturally. (Hey, I can't be serious all the time! Let me write some crazy stuff once in a while too!)


I don't own Digimon. Not yet, at any rate.

Okay, this is just a silly little fanfic I did about the Digimon being unsupervised. I know this sort of thing has been done before, so don't get mad at me for being unoriginal. This is just one of the humor fanfics I work on when I'm stuck writing my normal stories. I just decided to post this for a lark.

Oh, and the songs, video games, and other such things referred to in this fanfic don't belong to me, but to their respective owners. Also, despite how the digimon act about certain things, I do not particularly dislike some of the things they slam. Except for drinking.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Are you sure you can take care of yourself while I'm gone?" Daisuke asked, frowning. Veemon nodded in reply, smiling.

"It's no big deal," he replied. "I just wish that you were taking a vacation to the Digiworld instead of Tokyo Disneyland."

"Yeah, imagine how Mom and Dad would react to that!" Daisuke laughed. "Well, I'll have my digivice with me, so contact me if you have any problems here, okay?"

"Sure thing Daisuke! Have fun!"

"Daisuke! It's time to go!" the voice of Daisuke's mother called from outside the room. Daisuke slapped Veemon a quick high-five, then turned and raced out the door.

Veemon sighed. Under his breath, he counted, "San…Ni…Ichi…"

Daisuke burst back into the room, yanked his suitcase off of his messy bed, then bolted back out.

Veemon rolled his eyes and laughed. The blue digimon hopped over to the window and peeked out, watching as Daisuke's family's car pulled out and started down the road. As it vanished into the distance, a slow grim spread over his face. He dashed over to Daisuke's desk and started pushing the assorted clutter aside.

After a few moments, he reemerged from the trash with a cell phone. The digimon leaned back in Daisuke's chair, propped his feet on the desk's edge, and punched in a number. As the phone buzzed, he started humming a song under his breath.

* * *

Palmon was trying on some of Mimi's new pink nail polish when the phone rang. She snatched up the receiver and asked, "Hello?"  


"Hey, Palmon? It's Veemon here. I'm throwing a party at Daisuke's house, wanna come?"

Palmon bit her lip. "Well…I'm in America right now…"

"Kuso! Forgot that!"

"…But I can probably pop over through the Digiworld. You bet I'll come! What time does it start?"

"Whenever my guests start arriving. Try to get over here ASAP, okay?'

"'Kay." Palmon hung up, then blew on her nails to dry them quicker.

* * *

Veemon dialed in another number, then held the receiver to his ear. It rang once, then a voice asked, "Moshi moshi?"

"Hey Agumon, I'm throwing a party at Daisuke's, you coming?"

"Does Daisuke know?"

"No."

"I'm in. …Hey Veemon?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you calling everybody instead of e-mailing us?"

"I don't…know."

"Oh." Agumon hung up. Veemon stared at the telephone for a moment, then shrugged and dialed another number.

"1001101011000100101010…"

Veemon scowled and muttered, "I should have known." He slammed down the phone, then stalked over to Daisuke's computer and logged onto the Internet. He typed a quick message and sent it along. "I might as well send the others invites while I'm on," he sighed.

* * *

"Akk! Come on! Die you stupid…ooh…ooh…oh no!" Tentomon watched the computer screen in dismay as his fighter dematerialized into nothingness. "Where'd that missile come from?"

"Uh, Tentomon, do you think I could get on soon. I mean, it _is_ my computer…"

"Come on, Izzy, just one more game?" Tentomon begged. A large vein stood out on the boy's head.

"Why do you call me that? My name is Koushirou! KOU-SHI-ROU! Not Izzy!"

Tentomon sweatdropped. Suddenly, the pineapple laptop in front out him beeped.

"You've got mail!" an electronic voice chimed. The insect digimon turned back to the computer and clicked on the mail icon, completely forgetting about Koushirou, who was becoming more and more annoyed.

"Hey, Veemon's having a party for all the digimon!" Tentomon trilled. "Izzy, can I go?"

The vein on Koushirou's forehead became bigger. "Whatever you want, just _LEAVE MY LAPTOP HERE!_"

Tentomon flew out the window. He had been planning to leave out of it anyway, so he thought it was awfully considerate of Izzy to give him a head start out of it. Still, it took him a moment to shake off the momentum of being thrown so violently, but it was still a nice thought.

* * *

Naturally, Gomamon was the first of the digimon to arrive. The moment that Veemon opened the door, the white digimon dashed inside, hauling a bulging backpack in behind him. Veemon stared at it in surprise.

"Uh, what's all this for?"

"Party essentials," came the reply. Gomamon started digging around in the pack, and soon reemerged long enough to toss out a stereo, followed by a shower of CDs. This was quickly followed by bags of chips, a cooler of ice filled to the brim with sodas, at least seventy different anime videos, a Playstation, a Nintendo 64, and about fifty different games for the system. As Veemon gawked at him, Gomamon calmly set up the snacks on a table in Daisuke's living room.

"Oh, don't worry," he commented, seeing Veemon's expression, "this isn't everything. Patamon and Gatomon are bringing the rest."

"The rest?" Veemon squeaked. The doorbell rang again, and when the blue digimon opened it, he had to scramble to avoid getting plowed over as two huge televisions were pushed through the doorway. Gomamon whooped with delight, and began hooking up the Playstation and Nintendo 64 to one of the TVs.

"T-t-two?" Veemon stammered, staring up at the looming big-screens.

"One for video games, the other for anime," Gomamon informed him.

"Duh," Patamon added. Gatomon started digging through the pile of videos.

"Didn't you bring the Gundam Wing tapes?" she demanded, glaring at Gomamon. He smiled and held up a package.

"Uncut, naturally."

Gatomon cheered and snatched the tapes away, pushing the other television set into a separate room. Veemon stared at the crushed carpet left in its wake.

Patamon gave Gomamon the puppy-eyed face, whining, "But I wanted to watch Monster Rancher…"

"Hey, somebody open the @#$%^& door!" a voice demanded. Veemon scrambled to comply, and nearly got flattened as another big-screen television came through the door. Agumon emerged from behind it, breathing hard. Patamon squealed with delight and started pushing the television into another room, as Agumon attempted to catch his breath.

"Do you know…how hard it is…to take a television…out of a room and across town…without attracting attention?" he wheezed. Veemon just shook his head. Then Agumon noticed the chips and snacks on the table.

"Food!" he howled, and snatched one of the bags of chips. Tearing the top open, he thrust his head inside and began to noisily devour the junk food. Veemon sweatdropped, and stared at him until the doorbell rang again.

"Why'd we have to ring the doorbell? The door's wide open!" Armadimon commented as he sauntered into the room. Hawkmon flapped in behind him.

"Really, now, Armadimon, you have no sense of manners," he scolded. "It would be unbearably rude to just barge in on one's hosts…"

But Armadimon wasn't paying any attention; he had joined Agumon with his face in the bags of chips. Hawkmon snorted as he watched the two devour several bags at once.

"Honestly. Don't leave any for us, my friends, just go ahead and gobble it all up like the swine you are," he muttered. Agumon and Armadimon emerged from the snacks long enough to nod in agreement.

"Okay!" they chorused, and sent a volley of chips flying into the air as they dove back into the piles of junk food. Hawkmon grimaced, while Veemon sweatdropped again.

"Don't worry about it, the others are bringing food," Gomamon assured the blue digimon. "Everything's taken care of."

Biyomon and Palmon walked in together, and the two quickly commandeered the stereo. The plant digimon slipped a CD into the first slot, and a song boomed out into the room, nearly deafening everyone. Palmon leaped onto the top of the machine and started singing at the top of her lungs.

"And they saaaay she's so luc-kaayyyy, she's a staaaaarrr, but she cries, cries, cries with her lone-lay heart, thinkin' if there's nothin' missin' in mai life, then whhhhyyyyy do these teeeeeaaaaarrs come at night?"

"_WHAT THE @#$% IS THAT?_" Agumon demanded, reemerging from the dwindling pile of snack foods. All the other digimon in the room had covered their ears. Palmon glared at them.

"Brittany Spears," she informed them, rolling her eyes. "Mimi's become a real fan of hers since we got to the United States. She's a big star there. She's a staaaaarrr, but she cries, cries, cries with her lone-lay heart, thinkin'…"

"If I sound like a dying cat, then whhhhyyyyy do I siiiiinnnnng all this crap!"

Palmon whirled to give Veemon the evil eye while the blue digimon grinned and bowed to the other digimon, who (with the exceptions of Biyomon and Hawkmon) wildly applauding him. Gomamon grinned, and commented, "See, you're getting the hang of this party already!"

Veemon laughed, but the sound was abruptly cut off as a vine wrapped around his neck. The other digimon sweatdropped as Palmon hauled the blue digimon into another room. She closed the door, and after a few moments horrific noises could be heard coming from the room.

"What's all that noise?" Gabumon asked as he walked in through the still-open doorway. None of the others answered him, so he shrugged and shut the door behind him.

__

WHAM!

"Huh?" Gabumon opened the door and peered outside. A huge sweatdrop formed on his head as he spotted Tentomon sprawled out in front of the door, a large bump growing on his forehead. "Whoops…my bad," the furry digimon said, and he quickly pulled the unconscious insect inside.

Veemon burst out of the room where he and Palmon had been…'discussing' his little song. He slammed the door shut behind him, catching one of the plant digimon's vines in it, and the others turned to stare at him as an unearthly shriek came from the other side.

"Do _not_…go in there," he gasped. The others sweatdropped, and the caught vine slowly retracted back into the room. Veemon locked the door, and as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead, another strange, muffled noise came from the room.

"Looks like she found Jun's stereo," he sighed.

Tentomon slowly opened his eyes. Shaking his eyes, he asked, "Whoa, what happened? I was just about to come in here, when some baka slammed the door in my face!"

Gabumon whistled, trying to look nonchalant. Tentomon glanced around the room, then noticed that Gomamon was playing a game on the Playstation. Flying over, he took one look at the screen and exclaimed, "Hey, Monster Rancher 2!"

"Yeah," Gomamon said, never taking his eyes off the screen. "I'm really good at this game. My Hare-types are undefeated."

"Is that so?" Tentomon asked, a glint coming into his eye. Suddenly he pulled out a memory card and shouted, "Then I challenge you to a monster battle! My monsters versus yours!"

Gomamon glanced at him. "How did you carry that all the way here without any pockets?" he asked.

"Never mind," Tentomon shouted as he plugged his memory card into the machine. As the two uploaded their monsters, Agumon and Armadimon reemerged from the pile of junk food.

"Did you have to come back up for air?" Hawkmon commented.

"Nope," Armadimon told him. "It's all gone."

"_WHAT?_" Veemon, Hawkmon, and Gabumon screamed. Biyomon just shrugged and went to join Gatomon in drooling over the Gundam pilots.

"I can't believe you ate all of that by yourselves!" Veemon groaned. "Now what do we do for snacks?"

"I'm still hungry, too," Agumon commented.

"You're not serious," Hawkmon said.

"Hey, I know! Let's go raid the pantry!" Armadimon exclaimed.

"_WHAT?_" Veemon shouted. "Now wait a sec…"

But Agumon and Armadimon had already entered the kitchen. Sweatdropping, Veemon ran after them. Gabumon and Hawkmon glanced at each other.

"I suppose, if we want to get anything to eat, that we should go after them," Hawkmon commented.

"I agree," Gabumon sighed. The two walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"Can we eat this?" Armadimon asked, holding up a cookie jar.

"No," Veemon answered, sweatdropping, "but you can eat what's inside of it."

"Really?" Armadimon eagerly yanked off the jar's lid and let it crash to the ground. It shattered into pieces as he stuck his head into the opening. After a moment, a muffled groan echoed from inside as he said, "There's nothing here…" He tried to pull his head out, only to discover that it refused to budge. "Uh…oh…"

"Here's something that looks good," Agumon announced, pulling out a bottle from a cabinet. The dinosaur digimon attempted to open it, but Hawkmon suddenly pulled it away from him.

"You've eaten enough already, go find something else to do!" he scolded, shooing the disappointed Agumon away. Turning the bottle around, he spelled out the word on the label: "S…a…k…e. Huh. Must be some sort of new soft drink." He pulled out the cork and took a small sip. He paused, and his face turned bright red under his feathers. Tipping the bottle back, he leaned onto his back and started to take a long drink from the bottle.

Meanwhile, Agumon had found something else that looked promising. Opening a large can, he cried out, "Chocolate!" Grinning, he scooped up an entire handful of the coffee beans and began shoveling them into his mouth. Gabumon came up next to him, his expression wistful.

"Chocolate? Um…could I…"

"Sure thing, pal!" Agumon replied, and Gabumon eagerly joined his friend in devouring the coffee beans. Nearby, Armadimon ran by with the cookie jar still stuck on his head. 

"I don't believe this," Veemon said, staring at the armadillo digimon with a big sweatdrop.

* * *

"I won again!" Gomamon trilled, grinning over at Tentomon. The insect digimon didn't appear to be as happy about the fact as the water digimon was.

"You just got lucky," Tentomon informed him, smirking as he uploaded another one of his monsters. "There's no way that scrawny Scaled Hare can defeat my Joker!" The two digimon plunged into another battle, and Patamon wandered out to watch them. After a moment, Tentomon's grin faded, while Gomamon's got even wider.

"Wow, just like in the TV show," Patamon commented.

"Shut up, Piglet," Tentomon grumbled.

"BOOM BUBBLE!"

Tentomon made a lovely indentation in the far wall.

"I'm not a piglet," Patamon muttered, flapping over to the stack of anime videos. "Let's see…what haven't I seen yet? Hmm…huh?" The little digimon picked up a video and read the title aloud: "Perfect Blue. I wonder what this is about?" Shrugging, he carried back into the other room and closed the door again.

Veemon came racing back into the room, eyes wide. "What's going on in –GAH!" he screamed as he saw the Tentomon-shaped hole in the wall. "WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?"

The door to Jun's room creaked open, and Palmon stuck her head out. "WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN OUT HERE? I CAN'T HEAR MY BRITTANY SPEARS CD!"

"You should thank us then," Agumon cracked as he and Gabumon stumbled back into the main room. The other digimon just stared at Palmon.

"Uh…Palmon…WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" Veemon exclaimed. The plant digimon's face was a ghastly pale shade, and her lips were smeared with a garish red shade. Splotches of rose covered her cheeks, and her eyes were outlined by a thick violet color.

"I'm making myself beautiful," she replied snootily.

"WITH JUN'S MAKEUP?" Veemon screeched.

"It'll never work," Agumon tried to whisper in Gabumon's ear. The two burst out laughing, and Palmon glared at both of them.

Suddenly Patamon cried out in the other room. "WHOA MOMMA! LOOK AT THAT! I DIDN"T KNOW THAT THEY COULD GET THAT MUCH RED STUFF OUT OF A HUMAN!"

"Oh boy…" Veemon said, hastily charging into the room where Patamon was. He shut the door behind him, and the others overheard him say, "Patamon, what are you… KYAAAAA! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?"

"What's going on out here?" Biyomon asked, sticking her head out.

"Yeah, shut up out there, Duo's speaking!" Gatomon shouted from inside the room. "Duo…sigh…"

Biyomon took one look at Palmon and let her beak drop open. "Palmon?" she asked, eyes widening into orbs. When the plant digimon nodded, the small pink bird nearly fainted.

"Oh! My poor maiden of the sky!" a drunken voice slurred. Something supported Biyomon's head, and her eyes fluttered open to find Hawkmon hovering over her. His face was flushed bright red, and the little pink digimon stared up at him.

"Come again?"

"My maiden of the sky! My ai no hime, my princess of love! Thank the stars above that you are safe!" Hawkmon gushed. Biyomon gaped at him, stunned into silence.

"What in Kamimon's name are you going on about?" she finally sputtered.

"Why, don't act as if you don't know!" Hawkmon exclaimed, his glazed eyes widening. "You and I share the same power, the crest of love! We are meant to be together forever, my darling!"

"_NANI?_"

"My ai no hime! Princess of love! Say that you will stay by my side forevermore, and fly beside me in a sky filled with the passion that our two hearts beating as one will create!"

"Um…no."

"Heyyy," Agumon slurred, suddenly skidding to a stop from bouncing off the walls of the apartment. "Are you hitting on my girl?"

Hawkmon glared at him. "For your information, you filthy dinosaur, I am not hitting on your girl. She was never yours to begin with."

"Oh, okay." Agumon paused for a moment, grinning. Then his smile suddenly faded. "HEY! PEPPER BREATH!"

Hawkmon slammed into the wall right next to where Tentomon had hit. Veemon burst out of the other room, holding a video in one hand and pinching his furiously bleeding nose shut with the other.

"WHAT, WHERE, WHO'S DYING?" he shouted. Seeing the new Hawkmon-shaped hole in the wall, he started screaming again.

"SHUT UP OUT HERE, YOU'RE MAKING ME MISS DUO!" Gatomon screamed, exploding out of the other room. She proceeded to start chasing the others around the room, except for Gomamon and Patamon, who were now engrossed in a game of Starfox 64.

"Swerve to your right, your right!" Patamon exclaimed. "Now left! Fire! FIRE! Don't let him grab you, DON'T LET HIM GRAB YOU!"

"You're even more annoying than Slippy is," Gabumon commented, slowing down long enough to watch.

"BOOM BUBBLE!"

Now there were three digimon-shaped holes in the wall.

Armadimon stumbled back into the room and tripped over the Nintendo 64, yanking the controller from Gomamon's flippers.

"HEY!"

WHAM.

Make that four. On the plus side for Armadimon, the force of hitting the wall caused the cookie jar to shatter, finally freeing his head.

"Oh Kamimon…" Veemon breathed when he saw the damage.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Hey Veemon! It's Daisuke! We had to come back for my other suitcase! I promised that I'd get it and get back to the car so we can leave again! Can you let me in?"

All the digimon sweatdropped.

"TO THE DIGIWORLD!" Gomamon screamed. All of the digimon scrambled over to Daisuke's computer and leaped into the Digiworld –except for Veemon. The little blue digimon sweatdropped even more as the door opened and Daisuke came in.

"Hey Veemon, I…WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED IN HERE?"

"…I threw a party…"

"NANI? Veemon, how COULD YOU?"

Veemon bowed his head. He knew what his partner would say next.

"How could you throw a party and NOT INVITE ME?"


End file.
